<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Branded by Fandom_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818939">Branded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff'>Fandom_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fluff, Handprint, M/M, branded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written for the prompt 'branded' as a part of Suptober20 on  <a href="https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/630515631381479424/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-where-we-all-roll">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Branded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean rolled over in bed, a yawn stretching his mouth wide as he blinked away sleep. As his eyes cleared, they met blue and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ sunshine,” he said, his voice sleep-rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Dean,” Cas replied. “Did you sleep well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a baby,” he answered over another yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled at him and his hand came to card through Dean’s hair. “I’m glad to hear that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean leaned up to kiss the angel and he felt Cas’ hand fall to his shoulder, easing him back on the bed so that he could climb on top of him. A shiver ran up Dean’s spine at the contact from Cas’ hand, and a question struck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas,” he asked against his boyfriend’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you get rid of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Get rid of what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your handprint,” Dean replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you’d want it,” Cas responded quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gazed at Cas in wonder. “Why would you think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned. “You liked it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt his face heat slightly, but he kept his eyes locked on Cas’. “Yeah, it felt like I always had a part of you with me.” Dean reached over to place his hand on top of Cas’, where it was still resting on his shoulder. “Put it back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes widened in wonder. “Dean-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it back,” he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas only hesitated for a second and soon Dean felt the sting of fire burning against his skin. It was the equivalent of being branded with a hot iron rod, it hurt, but it was over so quickly that Dean didn’t even have time to cry out. He grinned at  Cas, who smiled back, and Dean leaned up to kiss him, relishing in the feeling of Cas’ handprint cementing into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours, you know that, right?” Dean murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I am yours,” Cas replied. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>